1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a driving apparatus for selectively rotating a rotating tub and a pulsator in a washing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine is a machine configured to wash laundry by use of electric power, in general, includes a tub to accommodate a washing water; a rotating tub rotatably installed inside the tub; a pulsator rotatably installed at the bottom of the rotating tub; and a motor and a clutch that are configured to rotate the rotating tub and the pulsator.
As the rotating tub and the pulsator rotate in a state that laundry and washing water are input in the rotating tub, the pulsator stirs the laundry together with washing water, thereby removing dirt from the laundry.
The clutch installed on the washing machine is connected to the rotating tub and to the pulsator such that electric power generated from the motor is selectively transmitted to the rotating tub and to the pulsator.
A mechanical clutch is disposed on the center of a shaft and a motor is disposed at one side of a shaft, and the clutch is connected to the motor a belt to drive a washing machine. However, such a configuration has a difficulty in implementing the center of gravity. Different from such a configuration-, if the motor is directly connected to the shaft, the speed and the rotary force are not precisely controlled with only using the motor.